


'Staying Alive'

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hannigram's Halloween Costume, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October is here!<br/>Therefore, FBI is going to be holding yet another Halloween Ball.<br/>Of course, our favorite couple would attend and would wow everyone with their costume. If they have gone as Dr. Frank N Furter & Rocky Horror at last year's FBI Halloween Ball, this year, they will be coming in as Tony & Stephanie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Staying Alive'

  
_Hannibal as Tony Manero:_ Why are you such a cock-tease?  
 _Stephanie:_ Don't you call me no goddam cock-tease!


End file.
